What is the greatest common factor of $5$ and $3$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(5, 3) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $5$ and $3$ The factors of $5$ are $1$ and $5$ The factors of $3$ are $1$ and $3$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $5$ and $3$ is $1$. $\operatorname{gcf}(5, 3) = 1$